Build talk:Team - 600/2 Smites CoF Scytheway
How do I kill all the extra contents tabs? Uninvited 22:42, July 12, 2010 (UTC) :You need to close PvXbig tags between sections. Having one just span the entire article will do that. EDIT: Fixed it. [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 23:01, 12 July 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks. Uninvited 23:27, July 12, 2010 (UTC) i personnaly use a variant of this build with for the 600 spell breaker (as you noted in variants) and finish him instead of the kurzick skill. So i don't have the problem of blind and i use a spear to attack some undead who don't attack me as sometimes, there's a bug. At the beginning i was a little afraid about energy without Essence Bond but actually it works fine--Kebabs42 11:46, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Variant I was wondering if I should put this in as a variant, it's fun to use, but in no way better than what is up there now. prof=Mo/W div=11+2 prot=10+3+1 sword=9 smit=4+1SpiritBondof AbsorptionBladesAttackof DeldrimorInsightAura/build Maintaining Judge's Insight is a little bit of a problem, but you'd be hitting 70's with a sword on the undead, using the same two heroes. Uninvited 13:33, July 13, 2010 (UTC) :there is a problem: your are often blinded so you miss many attacks--Kebabs42 19:04, July 31, 2010 (UTC) I more likely see in variant in the same way of mind: the 600 has : "finish him" or heart of holy flame (mysticism) instead of Aura of Holy Might (Kurzick). one of the bonders has : "make haste" instead of blood ritual or healing signet. the other has gaze of furry instead of blood ritual or healing signet. Life Attunement is unneeded and i don't use Strength of Honor (i don't say what is better) so i have place for rebirth i think ethereal light is better than signet of devotion so healing signet is not necessary especially if mending maintained. then the title doesn't say that it's a cof run. a smiter is called like that because of Smiting Prayers. It's a Sb bonder. No indicative time is said. with my variant i do like 10 min for 1st floor if i don't do the big room. 12-15min for 2nd floorwith spiders included and about 20min for the last. also note that drops have been better since nerf.--Kebabs42 22:02, August 6, 2010 (UTC) :Finish him may be a good idea for bosses and bladestorms, but I'd rather take out the majority of the mob most of the time. Aura of Holy Might is rather necessary, giving you 50% more damage at certain kurzick/luxon ranks (the description is wrong on the skill, the +% damage you do is about double what it says), and it turns your damage to holy damage. Double damage along with the extra +% really helps. Blood ritual is good as the first hero will use it on the second hero right after you have them cast SoJ and holy wrath, it helps if you want to go quickly. Life Attunement isn't needed if you don't make many mistakes, but can save your life multiple times if you have a bad connection. Gaze of fury would be nice on second smiter, but I don't usually have mending maintained on second smiter. Going into mobs a couple times without spell breaker on really shows you how much energy matters. As for changing the first smiter's title to bonder, I suppose I should do that, it makes more sense. --Edit-- Forgot to sign. Uninvited 02:02, August 8, 2010 (UTC) test could be put in testing?? for my part it works.--Kebabs42 15:35, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Dervish Update Surprisingly, this can still be run with a scythe even with all the dervish skill changes. Change the elite to Spell Breaker, replace Aura of Holy Might and Eternal Aura with Heart of Holy Flame and "You Move Like a Dwarf!" I'll get around to updating the page with this later. Uninvited 20:48, March 14, 2011 (UTC) i use that prof=Mo/D pro=11 div=10 scy=10BreakerSpiritBondof Absorptionof Deldrimorof Holy FlameBondAura/build prof=Mo/Rt smi=12 pro=11 div=2 cha=6of FurySignetof JudgmentWrathof HonorRetributionBlessingSpirit/build prof=Mo/P hea=9 div=9 comma=12Haste!"LightBreezeBack!"Touch This!"SuccorMendingAura/build